the cruel trinity
by Infelix
Summary: Tom, Hermione e Abraxas. Eles seriam a trindade esplendorosa - ou, como alguns iriam chamá-los, a trindade cruel - e eles teriam o mundo bruxo aos seus pés.


**the **(splendorous)** cruel trinity**

.

.

Quando ela caiu no passado, Hermione parecia ser apenas mais uma menina grifinória com a sua característica personalidade impetuosa e falta de controle sobre suas ações. Muito esquentada, muito impulsiva, muito nobre, muito grifinória. Ela se ergueria em defesa dos mais fracos e defenderia seus amigos até o último, mesmo quando estes estivessem errados. Sempre leal. Aquilo o deixava louco. Ele odiava todo aquele comportamento grifinório e aquela insolência que Hermione Granger não escondia nem por um segundo quando estava perto dele.

.

Ela sempre tinha uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua para tudo o que ele dissesse.

Ela sempre tinha aquele sorriso presunçoso e estúpido nos lábios.

Ela sempre tinha um feitiço pronto para ser lançado.

Ela sempre tinha um truque na manga.

.

Abraxas foi o primeiro a ver a sonserina nela. 'Se você tivesse visto o que ela fez com Walburga, você saberia do que eu estou falando,' disse Malfoy e ele não acreditou, mas seu amigo continuou mostrando vários detalhes que incriminavam Hermione Granger.

.

Hermione se afundaria em conhecimentos sombrios, magia negra, com a desculpa de que aquilo seria útil para o bem.

Hermione planejaria truques sérios de vingança quando alguém a aborrecesse.

Hermione usaria golpes baixos caso eles lhe dessem o que ela queria.

Hermione faria acordos estranhos caso estes a ajudassem.

.

E Abraxas estava certo. Enterrado lá no fundo dela, havia uma pequena cobra sonserina. Tudo o que seria necessário para acordá-la e libertá-la era apenas um pouco de confiança e provocação. Ela ainda seria uma grifinória, é claro: leal, corajosa e, de certa forma, impulsiva, mas ele também podia ver que ela seria esquemática e até um pouco egoísta e ambiciosa. Para ajudar aqueles à quem ela era leal, Hermione faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance.

.

Ela recorreria à magia das trevas, caso fosse necessário.

Ela usaria todo o seu poder mágico.

Ela usaria a sua inteligência.

Ela sabotaria planos.

.

Ele lhe daria uma boa posição ao seu lado e ela a aceitaria – mas não sem antes ordenar que ele mudasse uma coisa ou outra em seus ideais, é claro. Ela era ousada o bastante para não ter medo de ficar lhe dando ordens. Hermione abraçaria todo o conhecimento que ele poderia lhe dar e usaria isso tudo da maneira que quisesse, moldando-o de acordo com a sua necessidade, mas sem nunca o trair. Afinal, ela ainda era uma grifinória leal. Enquanto Abraxas trabalhava duro para conseguir atrair os ricos e esnobes puros-sangues com seu sobrenome bem conhecido e sorrisos bonitos, Hermione iria atrás dos bruxos e bruxas mais simples, encantando-os com seus olhos gentis e suas conversas amáveis.

.

Granger iria garantir que as pessoas o vissem como uma boa pessoa.

Granger ganharia o apoio daqueles que não simpatizavam com ele.

Granger espalharia suas idéias com sua voz gentil.

Granger o ajudaria.

.

Quando ele se erguesse no poder – não, quando eles se erguessem no poder, porque ele não era tolo o suficiente para acreditar que Malfoy e Granger não eram importantes no meio de tudo aquilo -, ela estaria ao seu lado o tempo todo. Tom, Hermione e Abraxas,_ a trindade esplendorosa_ – ou, como alguns os chamariam, a trindade _**cruel**_–, teriam o mundo bruxo em suas mãos. Ninguém poderia escapar da inteligência e astúcia de Tom, da gentileza e sabedoria de Hermione, e da influência e do dinheiro de Abraxas. Como um tinha algo útil e, quando colocador juntos, eles seriam invencíveis.

.

Eles teriam sido invencíveis se ao menos Hermione não fosse tão grifinória, tão nobre, sempre separando o bem e o mal em tudo e em todos, como se essas duas entidades fossem completamente diferentes.

Eles teriam sido invencíveis se ao menos Abraxas tivesse usado sua influência e não tivesse sido segurado pelos seus deveres para com a família.

Eles teriam sido invencíveis se ao menos Tom não tivesse sucumbido à loucura tão cedo.


End file.
